Secret Life of Pets 2: Cats vs Dogs
by Nightfly123
Summary: 2 weeks have passed since the battle of Brooklyn bridge but now Max and his friends are enjoying their peaceful time together and things get interesting when Gidget brings her roommate to meet them but they have no idea that Ozone and his gang of cats have big plans of their own since they want to get their revenge on Max and his friends. Can Max and his friends stop them?


**Hello Everyone and welcome to my first Secret life of pets story and it will involve my first OC in this fandom along with the characters of the movie while my OC from the Rio fandom Nightfly will make a special appearance. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

2 weeks have passed since the battle on the Brooklyn bridge and the rescue of both Max and Duke but now all of the pets are having a peaceful time sleeping in their beds until the morning sun had risen in the sky.

The pet's owners left the house as usual which meant that the pets can do whatever they like although they would have to avoid getting into trouble for when their owners would return home later in the day but all they cared about right now was enjoying their free-time with each other.

A familiar male Jack Russell Terrier and a large brown shaggy Mongrel were eating their breakfast when the other pets came into their apartment since they all agreed to watch a movie of the large brown shaggy Mongrel's choosing together.

"Hey Max" said a pug who was being hyperactive. "How are you?".

"I'm fine Mel" said Max as he looked at the others. "How are you guys anyway?".

"We're fine Max" said Chloe as she tried to get through the small gap in the window. "Although I am once again stuck in this window".

Suddenly she somehow managed to get herself free from the window and enter Max's apartment before she walked over to him with Gidget and Tiberius following her while the others entered through the front door.

Max was happy to see his friends and he knew that he was glad to have them with him and his friend Duke who had just finished his breakfast when he saw his new friends which caused him to charge at them before hugging them.

"Hello guys" said Duke, happily as he broke the hug. "It's so great to see you guys again".

"Hey Duke" said Buddy, also happily. "How's it going?".

"It's going great" said Duke. "I am so happy to have friends like you guys".

Duke was having a better time being with his new friends since Max had tried to embarrass him the first time which he knew wasn't going to happen again although he remained sceptical about it before letting it go.

Suddenly a Red-Hawk had flown into the room while carrying a familiar female white Pomeranian who Max recognised instantly as the one dog who was the big reason why he was still in his apartment today.

"Hey Gidget" said Max, happily. "Who's your friend?".

"Hey Max" said Gidget as she landed in front of him before looking at the Red-Hawk. "This is Tiberius and I could of swore that I told you that already".

"Don't worry Gidget" said Max, chuckling. "I was just kidding with you".

"Oh right" said Gidget, chuckling nervously before she began to introduce the two. "Anyway, Tiberius this is Max and Max this is Tiberius".

"Nice to meet you Max" said Tiberius as he looked at Max with hungry eyes. "You look delicious".

"It's a pleasure meeting you Tiberius-" said Max before he realized something that Tiberius had just said. "-Hang on a minute, did you just say that I am delicious".

Tiberius quickly had a worried expression appear on his face knowing that he accidently let his brief killer instincts take over him and he slowly turned his head to Gidget who looked at him with a 'Don't even think about it' expression which only caused Tiberius to respond with a nervous smile.

Max was still confused over why Tiberius had said that he was delicious but he shrugged it off after seeing that Gidget had everything under control although Max did feel sorry for Tiberius since they had only just started to get to know each other.

"So Gidget?" asked Max as he looked at Gidget. "What brings you here today?".

"Two reasons" said Gidget, chuckling nervously. "One is because I wanted to see you again and the other is because I wanted to tell you that I have a roommate".

"Really?" asked Max, happily. "That is so awesome...who is it?".

"My new roommate is a plain white American Akita" said Gidget. "His name is Riley".

"That's incredible Gidget" said Max. "What's he like?".

"He's very shy and I don't blame him" said Gidget. "He is also very kind and helpful as well as sweet".

"Ok Gidget" said Max chuckling. "I think I get it but I really want to meet him in person".

"Wait right there" said Gidget before she called for Tiberius. "Tiberius, can you please go back to my apartment and bring Riley here?".

"Sure, no worries" said Tiberius as he flew away. "This should be interesting".

Max couldn't wait to meet Riley and he knows that he has to take it easy on the guy since he did hear from Gidget that Riley was very shy which was why Max wanted to take a slower pace with Riley in order to try and have a conversation with him.

Gidget herself couldn't be more excited since this would be a great opportunity for Riley to make new friends with other dogs including the only cat Chloe who was busy chasing the light that the bird Sweetpea was using to tease her.

Soon Gidget began to tell her friends about her roommate Riley which caused Mel to become hyperactive with excitement to the point of running around the room with happiness before Gidget had to forcefully ask him to calm down as they waited for Tiberius to come back with Riley.

Chloe was also very excited to meet Riley despite her lazy nature since she would do nothing but eat food like turkey or even cake but she does get out and about although that would mean she would mostly go and see Max.


End file.
